The goal of this study is to assess the factors that compose the basic decision-making models of population redistribution policies in Great Britain, Israel and the Netherlands. Specifically, the research will explore the relative emphasis given to such issues as environmental quality, comparative economic costs of public services, optimization of transportation, natural resources, etc. in the selection of sites, social incentives and costs in labor mobility, and the importance of developing "neighborhoods." The study also will collect evaluative information on the present policies and on factors in future decision- making from planning officials connected with agencies directly involved in carrying out distributional policies and from research of social scientists and planning analysts. The basic methodology will be: (1) systematic content analysis of governmental documents, including records of hearings, opinions, statements, debates, and studies which accompanied the enactment of population redistribution policies, and (2) focused interviews with planning officials in each country. Great Britain, Israel, and The Netherlands were selected for study because their basic approaches to population redistribution - "new towns", regional economic development, and physical planning - are viable alternatives for United States policy decision-making. From these findings a systhesis of policy guidelines applicable to the United States demographic and socioeconomic setting will be sought.